A Certain Scientific Frequencer
by Headphone-Headache
Summary: Academy City is a large place, with many districts and students. So, there must be more tales to tell about the city and his citizens. One of them is the story of Riuyi Sonomasu, who due to an unfortunate condition, has made his home in Academy City. However, the city is full of secrets and dangers and Riuyi will see with his own eyes how twisted the city can be. (OC with cameos)
1. Prologue and Pilot

Location: Academy City's Neurotic Hospital

**A long time ago...**

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock!..."

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!"

A child at the age of five is lying on the floor of the room, which was located in a highly praised hospital.

With his eyes strictly closed and with his small ears covered by his hands, he was hoping for a better life.

His mind got bombarded with impulses from both sides of his skull and he didn't want to let these impulses also come from the front of it. It was too hectic for him, the worst experience was the sensation of his eyes, who got burned with fire from Hell itself.

-I don't want to die...

"THAT'S AN EXTREMELY SERIOUS LIVING CIRCUMSTANCE SONOMASU-SAMA. WE HAVE NEVER ENCOUNTERED SUCH AN EXTREME VERSION OF THIS, IT'S ALREADY PAINFUL ENOUGH TO SEE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG KID SUFFERING FROM THIS NORMALLY SMALL CALAMITY IN THEIR SENSES," the voice of the person blasted through his mind, the volume of the speech was too loud for him. His surroundings felt like a personal Hell to him, from both sides of his head, the impulses of the ears were too strong, too mighty for his mind to handle it. He could stop the flood from the front, but it made only a bit less harsh.

-Don't scream...

It was unknown if his thought was refering to himself or to the person who explained the current situation to boy's mother.

"HOWEVER, WE WILL DO WHAT WE CAN FOR YOUR PRECIOUS CHILD. FOR NOW, WE CAN ONLY SOFTEN THE BURDEN OF HIS BRAIN A BIT."

The man carefully moved the hands that were covering his fragile ears.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!"

A spam wave of subtle nuances of the incoming sounds were targeting his brain all at once.

"Aaaaaaaarg!" the child cried out loud, with all the air that he had in his longs. The amplitude of noise in his brain was immense.

His ears got almost effectively closed off, but the sound waves still pierced through the headphone.

-This is-

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!"

-(...)

"This won't stop it, but it will soften the incoming sounds, so that it will be at least bearable to his mind," the man explained with a calm voice.

"Tick tock tick tock..." the soles of the shoes from the people in the hallway were still loud, but it didn't tear his eardrums apart anymore.

"Bzzzzt," the experience of the clean air conditioner has turned from a turbo engine next to him to the annoying sound of a large bee swarming around your head.

"It will take some time to develop the device that he needs to live a normal life, so we will ask you to return to here over two months. If we have finished it earlier, then we are glad to give you a call," the tenor voice of the man was giving the details of the current plan to his mom. He didn't know if it was the voice of his father or not, because he hasn't heard his voice for ages.

"Also," the man said, filled with wit, "let's make you stylish with these fancy sunglasses."

The young boy could feel how the frame of the sunglasses was put on his face.

"You look beautiful with those sunglasses on, you look like a star actor."

The voice came out of his mother's mouth, it was partly muted and what was left was the lovely essence of his mother.

The noise was much more bearable and since a long time, he was confident enough to open his eyes.

His world got filled with colors filtered through the dark brown, almost black, lences of the sunglasses. He knew already the shape of most things around him, due to being able to open his eyes in the dark, without overstimulating them. However, he was now able to fill these empty spaces with shaded versions of the colors.

"That's all what we can do at the moment, but fear not, we will work on a solution."

The man in the lab coat, who appeared to be a doctor, was waving goodbye to him, when he and his mother left the room.

Location: Academy City's Neurotic Hospital

**Two months later...**

"First, your eyes. We will change the glasses," the doctor instructed with the muted voice. It has become casual to the boy to hear everyone's voice muted.

The child closed his eyes and felt how the glassed were switched.

"That's done," he heard and discovered that his vision was less dark shaded, while maintaining the sight that he had with the previous one.

"This must work, just endure it for a few seconds, after that it will be over for good," the doctor said, while he was holding a headphone in the boyish colour of dark blue.

He nodded when he was prepared and faced the tornado of sound that hit his brain.

He kept his mouth shut, but he was able to alarm the whole hospital in one single scream. However, if he did that, then the flow of impulses and their magnitude would become even stronger and louder and that could damage his brain a lot more.

These few seconds felt like that they were during multiple visits to this hospital and specialist, but finally it ended in a complete silence.

"(...)"

No single frequency or sound was hurting his mind anymore, where after he deeply sighed.

-This feels like Heaven, this is only silence. All the sound demons are gone for good.

He could vaguely see the adults talking, but he didn't hear anything.

The doctor noticed the effect that the child displayed. The boy saw how the and of the docter reached to his head and suddenly, he could hear them clear and on normal volume.

"It seems to work, how do you feel now?" the doctor questioned and he got a humble response in return.

"I am feeling, wonderful, I think. It's over..."

He didn't couldn't find the right word for the feeling that he had.

"Am I, grateful?"

He tried to correct his words, but it seemed that the doctor wasn't bothered by his hesitation.

"That's nice to hear-ha ha ha- I will direct you to the speech therapist. It will be a lot better if you can communicate with your the other children and with your friends, isn't it?"

Location: Academy City, District 7, Judgement Branch nr.13

**11 years forward...**

Academy City, the world famous achiever of scientific discovery. Fans of science-fiction would pay huge chunks of cash to see the engineering marvels of this wonderous city in Japan, who applied the technology of the future, at least twenty years in advance compared with the rest of the globe, with the rest of this planet Earth.

However, somethings don't change with time...

-What shall I choose? Just some simple soda won't satisfy me.

A student of Chakuri Middle School was standing for an vending machine from the first years of the twenty-oneth century, making a big dilemma about his preference of tonight's can of soda.

-I know for a fact that Lemon Popz and Razz Blast are mixing very well together and I don't know the other combinations, so I go tonight for the easy route.

His finger pressed on the images of the brands and got feedback about the price of his order.

His right hand slipped into his pocket, trying to grab his wallet.

"I know that I have enough money to buy it, but I can't find it at the moment," he said towards the vending machine, who had all the time of the world and demanded 500 yen to take his request.

"Beep," a faint sound came from the black coloured headphone that he was wearing. It signalled to him that it caught a new unidentified voice in his surroundings.

When he turned himself to the source, he encountered five people slightly above his age, covered in recognizable punk outfits.

They encountered a slender young man, wearing a headphone and blue shaded sunglasses. His usual black curly hair blended perfectly with the headphone.

He saw how the punks were yelling at him in absolute silence.

"Please, wait a moment," he requested politely. He couldn't find his wallet, but that wasn't his focus anymore.

The student looked to the thugs with a confused expression, while his right hand moved towards a button at the same side of the headset.

"Excuse me, but can you repeat it please? I wasn't completely aware that you spoke to me," there was no hint of suspicion, hostility or regret.

"Who do you think you are? Are you selective deaf or something?" one of the punks responded rude towards him.

"My name is Riuyi Sonomasu and no, I am not deaf. I just like music a lot."

Riuyi knew that he lied, but these people, actually nobody other than his own family, didn't have to know what was wrong with him.

"?" a sturdy build punk reacted, apparently, he was the leader of this small group.

"Pfft, that won't make a difference. It's already reckless enough to wonder around at night for a simple soda."

-What do these level zeros want from me? Maybe my cash? I don't even know by myself if have money with me.

"(...)"

He was speechless, he couldn't interacted with the thread that the leader made.

"And don't think that Judgement nor Anti-Skill will protect you. You have chosen the wrong neighbourhood for that kiddo."

-Oh yeah, this is branch number 13, which means we need to defend ourselves. Not that it is a problem for me.

"Do you know that you can spend that money better? Hand it over to us and we will show you how-"

"?" the three punks were surprised when Riuyi took a step from the vending machine towards the middle of the road.

"Listen," he started his explanation in a relaxed state of mind, "I just realized that I forgot to bring my wallet with me, so I don't have any cash with me."

"In that case, it's coincidental that you like music, because we are going to perform a song for you: a beat-up song."

The leader gave him a smug expression, while a few extra man were surrounding him.

Riuyi closed his eyes and sighed.

-I don't want to hurt them, but if they take the initiative, then I don't have a choice.

He already counted more than five people around him and figured out that he was outnumbered. However, that didn't mean that he immediately would lose the upcoming fight.

"It seems to be working boss, he's nervous," a grunt of them was pointing towards Riuyi's shoes, who's were tapping the floor in regular phases.

His head was bouncing in sync with the tapping, which revealed that the headphone was made from black polished steel.

-Is it forty Hertz? Nah, it's too fast for that.

While he was in concentration, the punks started to close him in, standing in a circle around him. Normally, a person would be desperate in this situation, but Riuyi was glad that they did what he had planned.

-Could it be twenty Hertz? It feels a bit closer to it, but now it's too low. Maybe...

The whole scene felt awkward for the punks, who all decided to take one step back.

"What's going with you all?" the boss commanded irritated, until:

"!" even he took a step back, when he saw a satisfied smile on Riuyi's face.

-I got it, it's twenty-seven Hertz. Thank you all for the extra time.

"Attack now!" the sturdy punk commanded, but it was already too late. Riuyi stomped with his right foot on the street, which got feedback in the form of a loud-sounding crack.

The street tiles around him started to crack open, like if they were hit by a small meteor out of the sky. The force of the moving stone and ground had enough force to throw all the punks off-guard and out of the circle.

The right hand of the boss, started to realise with who they had picked a fight.

"I recognize that move! It's Frequencer!"

All the thugs were starting to display signs of terror and crawled hastily away from him. Because, who has not heard of the level four Esper who was famous for terrorizing the tragic Judgement branch number thirteen?

Riuyi witnessed the deflate of all of them and wasn't happy with the outcome.

-I wanted to ask if I could lean some money from them for the vending machine.

He shrugged and decided to go back to his apartment.

-What's the deal? I am a level four, but that doesn't matter, I am not famous or something.

Yes, he was indeed famous by his name that outsiders gave to him, but he wasn't aware of that and for which deeds and achievements he got that name.

And the boss of the thugs was right, he was known as the person who terrorized the tragic Judgement branch of number 13.

*A note from the fan-author Headphone Headache:

This Fan-Fic will more be an original story set in Academy City than being a story of already existing characters.

With that said, I am glad to announce that I got the first plot set up in my mind, so some of the details are still vague, but I am excited to continue this OC story with some references to the original series. Of course, motivation is sometimes difficult to find in life, so if you want to support this completely new spin-off, then please follow the story or give feedback via the review option.


	2. Chap 1: Identity

Location: Chakuri Middle School

The bell of Chakuri Middle School was going off and the halls became full to slowly decreased the density of students afterwards. The last classes were done for today and now, the students were heading home.

Chakuri Middle School isn't the most well-known one and has a completely mixed student group, ranging from level zero to four.

The school holds a wide variety of teacher's in attitude and nationality. Due to the late founding of the school, many staff members were accepted in a haste, resulting in a difficult time during the early years. The mix turned out to be a blessing as the school raised in the ranks, it was the result of the combined learning methods that the school gathered with its melting pot.

And on the moment one of the school's aces, was currently in a discussion with another male classmate.

"I don't listen to music, while I am in class. You heard me reacting to Hira-sensei's questions and he doesn't seem to be bothered by my headphone."

Sonomasu Riuyi was the holder of the nick name Frequencer. It was used by the other students as a greeting, but by outsiders, that name was drenched in terror.

"You are always wearing that good looking headset, but you know that you can't be more popular than me."

The classmate poked in Riuyi's side and gave him a blink.

-Nathan-kun is right about that. He got a beautiful gift when he was born.

Kurebe Nathan was indeed famous at school with his natural blond and wavy hair. His hippie look wasn't that farfetched if you took in account that he's the front man of a band whose genre was psychelic, progressive and experimental rock.

"That doesn't make your assumption true though," a feminine voice interrupted the chat with her own thoughts and opinions.

"Riuyi is known of being a huge contributor to the success of your band. He is the reason why your band is known for the synths, his ability is your band's success."

"I know Ashido-san, without Riuyi-kun being a frequencer, we wouldn't have such good synthesizer sounds for our songs," Nathan admitted it for the countless time.

-That's why I am good friends with him, his background balance with my ability.

When they did the System Scan at the beginning of the school year, it was clear that he had the ability to manipulate and change the quantities and properties of waves.

When he has a grasp of the wave itself, he can change the amplitude, frequency and even the form of that specific wave.

"Speaking about abilities, why are you sticking to us the whole time?" Nathan joked about Damatoshi Ashido, the girl who pierced through the security of Nathan's conversation with Riuyi.

She held her hair in one long ponytail and it was one of her main characteristics.

"Because we are together on duty, you know that. You are not that stupid."

Her attitude was considered a bit rude by many, but Nathan seemed to like her spicy personality. Her practical and dominant side was a good asset for the group.

"Come on, relax," he said to her, with his arms wide spread.

"We aren't disciplined in the same way as Judgement."

"We can't help that you are the expressive type, Nathan-kun," she reacted, while the cross the road before the school.

Riuyi was put between Ashido and Nathan as he was always seen as a dreamy person, who didn't got distracted by a few noises or car claxons.

In reality, Riuyi's headphone blocked every sound and let specific sounds muted through, but he didn't want that his friends and colleagues know about his handicap.

"No, but I don't have to be Riuyi-kun."

Both of them realised quick enough that Riuyi stood still and stared to them with an blanc face, which indicated annoyance from him side.

"Fine, since when is being calm a negative personality trait?" he questioned on a serious tone.

It was odd to hear it from Riuyi, whose voice was calm and was trying very hard to sound angry.

"It isn't a negative trait, but Nathan-kun needs to keep his excitement in check sometimes."

-As long as they don't ask further about me, I will be fine.

"Can we talk about something else?" Riuyi asked to direct the conversation somewhere else instead of his headset.

"What do you think of tonight's investigation, what could it be about?"

The way has been long enough to let the question answer itself as they arrived on the location.

It was an office of Judgement, but the door was open for everybody and there were no members of branch number thirteen on the location.

"Ah, our ace has arrived," a high male voice came from behind the desktop. A cup of coffee was damping next to the person.

"Simo-kun, you are right about that," Nathan joked and got a straight counter back.

"Sorry, but even Ashido-san deserves that title more than you."

Riuyi's headphone had a few pre-sets for different groups and was currently on the pre-set for his volunteer job.

He as the real ace lay down on the couch and close his eyes to concentrate himself on the upcoming information.

When Yoshida Simo saw Riuyi on the couch with the headphone on, he checked first if Sonomasu could hear him.

"Riuyi-kun, are you listening?"

An arm raised up and displayed the hand sigh for okay, where after Simo started with sharing the data.

"Allright, tonight you are going to investigate a nearby warehouse. I can't find any documents about the cargo that's stored in that warehouse, so your task will be to just find out what's in there."

Simo took a gulp from his hot coffee and explained how it worked. He wore the logo of Judgement on his left arm, which normally would be considered a mistake.

"Academy City registers every imported product in the database and the warehouse itself seemed to not been registered too. It's a bit suspicious to my liking."

"Change that to our liking," an adult voice added to the explanation.

"Like normal, it's only an investigation, so only engage if it is necessary. Otherwise, I have to explain something to the principal, because I am responsible for you."

"Of course, Hira-sensei, we will keep us quiet."

Hira Tom was the chef of this branch and was also one of the teachers at Chakuri. He was wearing a white blouse that was from his Chakuri uniform, but it was opened and showed his well-trained six-pack.

"You two may have Esper-powers, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off. They will find ways to defeat you and I don't want to let that happen."

The three of the investigation team nodded seriously.

"That's why I will be with you, I will function as back-up over at my truck. If it goes different than planned, then return to me. I can get you away from there fast."

Tom looked to them like a strict teacher, but failed after a minute. A small smile became visible on his face.

"So, let's the Agency investigation begin tonight at twenty-two thirty, I will bring you to your location."


	3. Chap 2: Absence of Photons

Location: On the main road...

The colour scheme of Academy started to change. The lovely and bright colours, together with the reflection of the city's steel, was replaced by a less diverse pallet of black, grey and dark blue.

"Just a small reminder to you all, it's just to see what's in the warehouse," Tom said when he stopped his truck a street removed from the warehouse.

"It's better to put your sun glasses off, it's dark outside." Ashido was sceptic about Riuyi's glasses, who were light blue shaded.

"Can I ask how many glasses you actually have?" Nathan hooked in on the interview, while Tom said nothing about Riuyi's characteristics.

-It wasn't a comfortable meeting that day, but I was forced to tell him about my situation.

Riuyi gave his answer by three fingers on his hand. The subtle and speechless way of replying was typical for him.

The photons of the street lights were intense enough to hurt his eyes and so, he got different lenses for the situations.

For a normal day, he had one with dark brown glasses and at night he wore the blue tinted one. The dark semi-reflective black one was reserved for the sunny and bright days and was his favourite.

"I can't forgive you for being a loveable weirdo," Ashido stated on her honest.

All the passengers wore a band on their left arm, it wasn't the logo of Judgement though.

The colours were swapped to black and red with the image of a magnifying glass and a good observer would remark that it wasn't correctly worn, due to being worn on the left side.

That was on purpose to indicate that they weren't from Judgement.

"Are we going to split up?" one of the other members was asking when they left the vehicle. In total, Tom's truck held six people, himself included.

"Yep, you two will stay together, same for me and Riuyi, so Nathan will be the front guard," Ashido instructed to the other two and her directions were being followed.

The 'Judgement' branch number thirteen was called Agency by the Chakuri students, but was perceived by random people as just a branch of Judgement.

This interesting group got slightly more volunteers compared with others and hit the twenty volunteers. More than the half of them was handling the regular activities at day, helping by passers, cleaning the streets and resolving small conflicts.

The other half did the night work and functioned more as an investigation party. It was composed out of the members who got the upper hand in combat and as a result, most of them had useful Esper-Powers, able to defend themselves.

"Sorry, but Agency is curious and we can't help ourselves to sniff around," Nathan said as a jolly comment.

They couldn't call themselves Judgement and they didn't want it either.

They weren't a branch of Judgement, branch #013 got the misfortune of being the control group to show that the program worked. Their office was empty and there was no institution for order, they straight out abandoned the office.

Due to this, Chakuri Middle School decided to take the initiative and found Agency as the alternative for enforcing order, named after investigation teams and the fact that they have the agency to make this all happen.

"Well, let's the investigation begin," Hira said and wished them luck.

For some reason, the security of the warehouse was a bit loose, which was noticeable because the gate was open. The entrance to the warehouse was however locked, with only a few windows open for ventilation on four meters height.

Ashido instructed the other due to look for another entrance, while she was folding her sleeves.

-It seems that our monkey has something to do tonight.

Riuyi giggled in himself and witnessed how Ashido's right foot was making contact with the smooth surface of the wall. She pushed herself up with ease, while her foot stuck to the wall and got grip with her left hand too.

She was an athletic type and got well-trained muscles for a girl of her age. Physical labour and sports were her soft spots.

She was already a meter high on the wall and was slowly proceeding her climb .

-Our Gecko is in her element as it seems.

Ashido's ability was Adhesion, which allowed her to stick to every surface imaginable. The attraction between her and the object was strong enough to be stuck to it.

"Just wait a minute," she whispered while she was entering the building through the window.

Riuyi didn't hear her comment, while he was tapping with his foot.

-The floor makes it four hundred Hertz here, interesting observations.

"Okay, door is open."

Riuyi could hear the voice of Ashido whispering, but he did not hear the click of the lock.

"Let's do stealth mode, jump on my back," he suggested and kneeled so that Ashido could climb on his back.

-I am lucky that she doesn't weight too much, otherwise I couldn't carry her around.

Normally, you would hear his footsteps, but nobody could hear his footsteps. He use his frequencer ability to minimalize the amplitude of the sound and made it as an result almost silent. Technically, the sound of the footsteps wasn't gone, but the volume was extremely minimal, so only very sensitive people like Riuyi would hear them.

-Okay, let's see what they are storing here.

The warehouse was vast and got a large underground section, the upper storages were medical equipment and appeared to be ordinary.

Riuyi considered to take his glasses off to see a bit better in the dark, but her thoughts got focused on Ashido.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered to and got immediately the right answer back.

"Nope, I don't know where you are talking about."

-I can only hear your voices and them of the other members, I rely on you for any suspicious sounds.

"I think it's better to wait and to hear if the source is moving towards-"

Sonomasu felt how his back became heavier and Ashido didn't seem to do anything about that problem.

-Fine, if you don't try to fix it, then I won't carry you further, you got two good working legs to walk on.

His decision to take her off his back gave him the opportunity to observe her. He didn't know that it resulted in a strange discovery about her state of mind.

-What, why is she asleep now? She just was completely awake and now she is completely departed to dream land.

He laid her carefully down on the industrial floor made of concrete. He wondered if this could be the work of an Esper, but that wouldn't explain the whole situation.

-That doesn't make sense, we are both level four, so what could affect her but not myself?

His thinking was spot on when he started to ask himself these questions, about the difference between him and Ashido.

It was a long while, since his handicap and in the extent, his headphone, was considered a positive thing about him.

"Beep," it appeared that his headset caught a new voice and signalled that it was with analysing, to let it through. For Riuyi it indicated also that the person wasn't affected by the lullaby and that it could be the source of this strange phenomenon.

Instead of ignoring the voice like he normally would do, he pressed the button on his device to hear the voice.

It was a remarkable one for sure, he didn't expect a female voice in a foreign language, the impression was European for him.

"Was ist dass? Das is nicht was ich gesucht. (What is this? This isn't where I was looking for.)"

Riuyi could only sneak to see the source of this mysterious and feminine voice. It was a surprise for him when he encountered a girl of his age in the centre of the warehouse, looking into the wooden crates.

-How could she caused her, ahum, them to sleep?

He corrected his observation, when he noticed the sleeping bodies around her. He saw for a moment the flute that she was holding in her hand.

She looked around with a flash light and Riuyi was glad that he still wore his sun glasses.

While he was in his personalized stealth mode, he sneaked towards her and surprised her with a clamp attack, disabling her to escape.

"!" she withdrew her shouting immediately and tried to kick Ruiyi's legs to free herself.

"How did you avoid that spell?" she ask unhesitatingly, throwing her cover in this city away. Fortunately for her, Sonomasu didn't pay attention to each individual work and straight up replied quietly:

"I could ask you the same question about the cause of it."

"I wo-" she didn't come far with her sentence as Riuyi covered her mouth.

"There are new people here, a floor above us," he whispered shortly, where after her eyes were becoming bigger due to that realization.

He couldn't see the newcomers in sharp definition, but their flash lights were pinpointing their locations.

-I am too far in to call for help. I, no we, need to leave this place as quickly as possible.

He didn't hesitate and lifted her on his back, like how he did with Ashido. It was immediately clear to him that this girl was a bit heavier, but it was still manageable for him.

Of course, the girl could protest against this, however, she was aware of the why and kept wisely her mouth shut.

The first thing that Riuyi did was taking a reasonable distance from the boxes to see what was going on with the new faces.

-It can't be Kira and Mato, Mato would lead Kira through the dark, he got dark vision as ability.

He observed the adults who were approaching the cargo and got irritated and confused at the same time.

-That's great, they got for the sake of random things ear plugs in. Her lullaby trick won't work for them.

He left the lowest floor and returned slowly to the place where he left Ashido. His curiosity about the adults was peaked, when he caught a glimpse of their eyes, we appeared to be vague, almost hollow.

However, this wasn't his main concern for tonight and put the foreigner on the ground when he passed Ashido's sleeping body.

"We are far enough from these creepy people, help me taking her outside and I won't bother you anymore," he proposed and got a silent nod as response from her.

Once the trio was outside, Riuyi got his phone to call Nathan and witnessed how the girl was using her flute again.

"Can you look for Kira and Mato? I have Ashido on my back and she is unconscious, so I am taking her to the vehicle. It just happened inside the building," he lied about the half of the truth and signed to the girl to say nothing.

"Of course, I will meet you at Hira-sensei's truck," Nathan responded actively and ended the call.

On the way to Tom, he wondered what in the heck she was doing with that flute the whole time.

"What has happened to her?" Hira questioned with genuinely care and got a confused answer back.

"I really don't know to, she became heavy on my back and then she was unconscious, it looks that she is asleep," Riuyi answered.

"Are you okay? You look a bit awkward to me."

Sonomasu's face was indeed astonished by the unawareness that Tom displayed.

-Why doesn't he noticed her? What kind of ability does she actually have? This is odd, strange even.

"What's happened?" Nathan questioned when he was back with Mato and Kira. Kurebe saw how Tom and Riuyi loaded the sleeping body in the backseat.

"She felt unconscious, I assume that Riuyi's AIM field is a bit stronger than hers and was able to resist it. Otherwise, we would have big trouble," Hira stated and took his conclusion for tonight.

"We are going back, this location is apparently dangerous."

"I am living close by, I will walk to my apartment. Is that alright?" Riuyi requested it for a different reason than what he said, but it was for the better. He would look absurd and crazy if he just have a chat with the air.

"I normally would say no, however, I have confidence in you that you will make it home safely, so you get my permission," Tom replied from his seat and drove away with the rest of Agency.

For the fact that he was 'alone' now, he turned his attention to the flute player and started questioning her.

"I go a few questions, who are you and what did you expect to find in there?"

"I thought you wouldn't bother me anymore?" she responded, trying to dodge the whole question.

"If you helped me with carrying her, which you clearly didn't."

She didn't answer immediately due to her checking the surroundings on people passing by. She seemed really cautious about the whole situation.

She concluded that there was nobody to be seen and replied with a different question to Riuyi.

"Is there a place where we can talk in private?"

She hoped that it was too much work to search for such a place and got surprised when Riuyi said:

"Yes, I have one place in my own apartment."


	4. Chap 3: Double-Sided

Location: Somewhere on the street...

It was a short walk to his home, but it wasn't a comfortable walk this time, if was for some reason filled with unease.

-Why is she constantly looking around her? There is nobody on the street at the current time, so why does she looks to be on edge?

It confused Riuyi a bit, however, he assumed that she also must have heard of the terror that was hiding in this area.

The small walk ended at his door in the apartment complex.

When the door was opened and she could see the interior of his living space, her first reaction was reasonable:

"This doesn't look like a private space to me, this is just a normal room."

Riuyi himself agreed on that fact, though, that doesn't mean that this was everything.

"You're right, this isn't. However..." he stated calmly, while he grabbed the door knob of another door. The girl could see the text that was attached to it, the text reads: Please, don't disturb.

For her, it felt like the entrance of the Abyss, when she stared into the homogenic darkness.

"...my bed room is," Sonomasu said and almost disappeared when he stepped into the Abyss before him.

She hesitated for a second, but she accepted the inviting hand, who came out of the void.

Her feet felt the soft floor and walls, who seemed to be made out of a soft substance. Her eyes couldn't pierce to this space of absolute darkness as there was no single light source and her mind couldn't come up with a reason why the boy had such a room in the first place.

"What's going on with you, what kind of creature are you?", she asked with in a terrified state, followed by a small shock when she realised that she sounded interested in his back story.

-What is he? What going on with him and why this room?

These questions teased her mind about the individual before her.

"I would like to ask the same to you and I will guarantee, my reason is a complicated and technical one," Riuyi replied with a calm voice, he didn't seemed that focused on the event that led him to this encounter.

The complexity of his background didn't matter to her, she wanted to know him and that was a remarkable strong urge.

"(...)"

Both of them remained silence, both had decided to keep their mouth until the other had spoken.

-They won't be happy if I tell this, but it's the only way for me to get explanation from him.

"Okay," she admitted, "my name is Freya Koll."

The silence returned immediately when she had spoken the words, she could almost feel that it wasn't enough info from her side and her curiosity burned within her, begging for insight as a scholar in a discovered ancient library.

"I am not an Esper nor student, I am more the opposite of that honestly," Freya's first sentence was a bit cryptic and with a good reason. What she wanted to share was a huge secret, a sacrifice to assume that it was enough for him to reveal his secret too.

"I don't know if you would believe when I am telling the truth."

"Same over here," was Riuyi's dry comment on Freya's slow build up.

"I used magic to sneak into that warehouse. These men fell asleep due to me putting a spell on them."

"And I can assume that your flute is helping you with that, like a kind of catalyst?"

Despite the fact that they were in the dark, she felt the sensation that he pointed towards her hand with the flute.

"Yes," she stated simply, "I am using the flute of the Pied Piper of Hamelin, you probably haven't heard about that tale."

The answer was pretty obvious:

"You're right, I have never heard of it. I guess it comes from somewhere in Europe?"

She recognized that she made a thread for him, a single path of small clues, leading him into the core of her secrecy.

"It's a legendary item from Germany. I am a member of Legend Speichers, an organization that preserves German Myths and Folklore."

She waited for Riuyi's reaction, seeing if he will reveal some info.

"Just one question, what's your reason for sneaking in that warehouse?"

-Damn, he didn't forget about that.

She sighed and tried to keep the explanation as short as possible.

"We got the information that one of our artefacts was shipped to Academy City. I was send to investigate the warehouse to find the artefact."

"And did you find it?"

"No, only medical equipment and a dozen of boxes full with earplugs and head-sets."

Her expression showed disappointment, while Riuyi displayed satisfaction on his face and Freya could see that if it wasn't pitch black.

-I can't deny my secret to her, I owe her a favour in that sense.

"Well, that was a rather interesting confession, now it's my turn and I will try to keep it simple."

The whole time during Freya's story, he was sitting on the ground, but now he stood up.

"Currently, you can't see me, am I right?"

"?", she was a thrown off-guard by the unexpected start of Riuyi's tale.

"Because, I have put my glasses off and I can see you quite clearly from my position.

"Wait, you got-"

She couldn't hold in her astonishment when he teased the first bit of his circumstances.

"Dark-vision you mean? Kind of, it's a thing that's correlated to my handicap."

She noticed the calm voice, who seemed to have difficulty with the exchange of his secret.

-He has a handicap? How?

"Simply said, I am hypersensitive to light and sound. It's not an understatement, it's really that worse,"

-So his eyes do the same trick as cats, but instead of catching more light, he get more information from the fewer lights.

The photons that normally have too less energy to trigger a response in the nerves, were still registered by Riuyi's eyes due to the hypersensitivity.

"As you may can guess, the rubber on the surfaces of this room isolates the space, so that no sound nor light can reach my head when I am asleep."

"But how do you wake up if you can't have an alarm?"

"My headphone got a timer, so that wakes me up. Academy City is known for its technology and my headset is a small thing for them."

Freya was pretty much satisfied with his explanation, which was what he had described: a bit complicated. However, there was still one question that she had for him to make everything seemingly logical and reasonable.

"What kind of device is that headset of yours? Hopefully not these simple earplugs like in the warehouse," it was small question where she needs the answer from, just that last bit of information.

"It practically blocks every sound on default and got the ability to mute voices and sounds to an absolute minimum if I allow it. That's the reason why your 'spell' didn't work on me."

-Well, he doesn't sound completely convinced by my story, he just accepts it. Perhaps, that's the best way to settle this.

"I see, you are really an interesting person," Freya ended the conversation, while Riuyi grabbed his glasses to open the door for her. A small lamp was giving light to the living room. The shadow that fell on the couch was inviting her to sleep on it and she gladly accepted the offer, it was a long day for her.

"I don't have a second bed, though, you can sleep on the couch," he said with a slightly moody voice, his inner clock was used to be awake when the night takes the city over and so, he felt less urge to sleep.

"We can talk tomorrow about the rest of our unfortunate meeting, after I have monthly visit with doctor Sakuri in the morning.," he instructed and closed the door afterwards.

-I don't know why he was inside in that warehouse, damn it, I forgot to ask him about that.

She tried to open the door, but it seemed that you could only unlock it from the inside. Of course, he wouldn't like when somebody would randomly open the door and being overwhelmed by the fierce amount of light and sound that would roll over him.

With a huge yawn, she returned to her appointed 'bed' and when her body was lying in the couch, she closed her eyes to fall asleep.


	5. Chap 4: Med Check

Location: On the street

"Beeeeeeeep," the noise of Sakiri's research was still annoying his brain. The high pitch note was buzzing through his brain.

-I need to rest, a place to sit for an hour. Maybe, Amitur Dish is open, they got some good ice creams there too.

Lucky for him, his favourite local restaurant in the centre of the neighbourhood was open and greeted him if he was gone for over a year.

"Riuyi-kun, you seemed to be in for some refreshment," one of the waiters commented when Sonomasu entered the place.

"You're right, can I get a caramel milkshake?"

His headache continued, while he walked to a free table in the corner of the restaurant.

Riuyi couldn't hear the whispers from the students who were enjoying their meals.

"Hey, that's Frequencer, isn't he?"

"You mean that dude behind the keyboard by Delic Wave?"

"Yeah, he's a regular guest here for as far as I've heard."

No one of them mentioned the rumour of him terrorizing the neighbourhood.

-I wonder if Ashido and Nathan already have arrived at the Judgement HQ.

He grabbed his phone and waited until his headphone was connected to his phone and was searching for Ashido's phone number.

Meanwhile, his order was served and the waiter noticed that Riuyi was absorbed in his own mind. He was already known for being a day dreamer and because of that, they didn't bother him when he was with his thoughts somewhere else.

With a press on his phone, he was connected with Ashido, who greeted him on her normal tone.

"Riuyi-kun, why are you calling me for no reason?"

"I was wondering where you currently are, have you arrived already?" he asked and put the coupe of ice before him.

"We are waiting for the tram to District 2. It seems that you are done with your visit, you could join us if you want."

"Sorry, I will pass, they have probably heard of the rumours and will at least know my appearance at night."

-I can't blow up my cover as the terror of this branch. It's pretty comfy when the level zero gangsters stay away from the Chakuri area, it's peaceful here.

Agency needed a way to keep the gangsters around the office in check and they found a simple trick to make it work. Rumours were crafted around Riuyi's imagery, creating him as an urban terror for the rest of Academy City. The urban legends of him were posted under the name Frequencer, a rebel who lurks in the city at night to attack anyone who came close by. Almost every punk from the other branches nearby didn't want to meet him and stood away from the Chakuri-district at night, fear works best when some things are unclear about, leaving enough room for the imagination to go wild.

"I need to hang up, the tram is coming and it will be fully loaded," Ashido apologized and ended the call.

-In that case, I can comfortably enjoy of my ice cream.

It was a thought of joy, while he was adding salt to the coupe.

-I have deserved this, that scanning was a freaking hell, even with those earplugs that he gave me.

Location: Transport Line District 2 

"It's nice to get the most important information from the others." Nathan said, while he and Ashido were taking the tram towards the Judgement Head Quarter.

They wore the recognizable Judgement sleeve on their right arm, this time how it was supposed to be.

-It's a blessing that the higher ups wants to keep the secret of Judgement branch #013. Nobody will questions us if we really are part of Judgement.

She was quite confident that there were no mind readers with them. At least, nobody from Judgement was.

The majority of the line was used by members who all gathering to the HQ in district two.

Ashido and Nathan were recognizable among the others. Most members were in their school uniform and had their hair properly. In that aspect, Ashido's long single pony tail and Nathan's short spiked hair were enough to stand them out, but Nathan wasn't worried about his white blouse, who was loosely opened.

"Well, we will see what Judgement officers has to say to all of us."

"You got Simo's notebook? He forgot his homework for tomorrow, so that's the reason why you are here," Ashido questioned and saw how Nathan hold the notebook high.

"All right, so what do they want to tell us?"

She saw that the lead of the Judgement program was tapping the microphone to test it.

"Let's start this presentation. First, we are here to announce that the captain of Multi Active Rescue is replaced, due to legal circumstances. Her function is replaced by Hunami Leonard, who has done a lot for the training procedures of Judgement and Anti-Skill."

-That's some serious reorganization, that we otherwise won't know if we didn't attend these gatherings.

"We are further happy to state that the Poltergeist Accident has been solved and we are grateful of your assistance in that case."

Nathan gave a thumbs up to show that he was busy with writing everything down. Normally, the branches would receive a mail afterwards, but that won't work for Chakuri's branch of the organization.

"Due to that, Judgement can focus again on local criminals and rebels."

Ashido's head turned cautious to Nathan, who seemed to haven't heard the words from the lead as he was humming in himself.

-Does she really mean rebels, could they have Riuyi as a target, due to his reputation?

"Let's go further with the facts, as normally the crime rates in each branch are staying low, you have all done good work."

Ashido scanned the list and wasn't surprised by the high crime rates in branch number 13. Judgement seemed to be completely fine by mispresenting the unlucky office of them.

"The photo is taken," whispered Nathan to her and hid his phone again in his pocket.

The head went on with usual data demonstrations and ended the gathering by giving the members a small morale boost.

-We have had more interesting conferences before, but it's always nice to hear about reorganisation. Perhaps, they will rethink their actions in the Chakuri branch.

The sun was on his highest when they were outside waiting for the transport line, which was completely full the first time.

"At least we have done our homework, so it won't be drastic if we arrive late in our branch."

Nathan wasn't worried about the time and attracted with his comment a Judgement member who wore a very serious face.

"You are from branch 013, is that right?"

Nathan wasn't bothered by confirming it after a short interaction with Ashido.

"Yeah, that's right. I have a question too: who are you?" Nathan responded and turn his head towards the sun to enjoy the warmth.

"It's odd, that both of you haven't heard of Kuroko Shirai," she commented with suspicion, she sensed that something wasn't right from the start.

Ashido had heard of her, but never seen Kuroko in real life, so it surprised her when it appeared to be a girl with two pony tails in her hair. She expected a different look from a well-known Judgement member.

Ashido realised that she needed to act quickly to not spoil their coverage, however Nathan was the one who rescued the situation.

"This is the first time I have heard about you, normally Simo-kun will be here, but he forgot doing his homework, so here I am."

-Nathan seems to be very good in improvising, well he is the front man of his band, so...

"She has probably heard of you, but didn't know your appearance. Not everyone know our faces," he continued with a suddenly change in attitude.

"Huh?" the Kuroko's partner looked confused and shocked, when he became expressive and in his element.

"The point is: We didn't know Shirai Kuroko, but you two don't know Kurebe Nathan!"

When he dropped that name in the chat, the partner of Shirai, Kazari Uiharu, recognized that name after a quick refresh of her brain.

"You mean, from..." she reached in her mind to the band's name.

"Yes, Delic Wave," Nathan confirmed. He was excited to hear that someone recognized the band, with him as the front man of the group.

Kuroko looked to Uiharu for some clarification about the current topic.

"It's a band that Saten-san likes, it's progressive and expiremental rock and they are famous for their synths," Kazari explained with a soft voice.

-Please, don't mention his name.

"But back to the point, why is the crime rate in your branch so high?"

At thtat moment, Ashido and Nathan were saved and trapped by the same question.

"It's at night, the local rebel Frequencer is famous for terrorizing the neighbourhood," Ashido hijacked the conversation to make no mistakes. Nathan can be overly confident when he is enthusiastic and Ashido have experienced that with her own eyes.

"I have heard of him, he likes to ambush people, so you don't where he exactly is."

The comment gave her the information that the rumours were successfully spread, because in reality, it was easier to ambush Riuyi, due to his dreamy attitude.

Nathan's phone was ringing and when he saw the display, he realised that it was Riuyi, it was Frequencer.

"How's it?" he took the call and did a few steps to the background for some privacy.

-He is now talking with Riuyi, I can see that.

"If you need help with that punk, then feel free to ask for assistance. You don't have to do it alone," the serious Kuroko said and gave Ashido a card with her telephone number on it.

-Not that I am gonna use it, but thanks.

"Ashido-san," Nathan said over a small distance, "I need to go, my friends wants to rehears for our next concert, shall we go?"

This wasn't probably the reason why he wanted to leave this place, but this was a good excuse for doing so.

"Of course, I think that Kuroko-san over here has other duties too," she replied and looked into the analytical eyes of the girl.

"I hope that we will meet again," Kuroko said and she saw how Ashido got dragged by Nathan to the train.

"Me too!" Ashido shouted, while the door of the train was already closing before her eyes.

Kuroko and Uihara saw the whole conversation through different eyes. While Uihara was just impressed by how different Judgement folk could be, Kuroko was more being suspicous about the whole chit-chatter that they encountered.

"Is there something? You look quite serious about them, Kuroko-san." Uiharu asked, when the train was departing from the station.

"Yeah, these two felt odd, they don't seem to be the usual Judgement-members."


	6. Chap 5: Meeting

Location: On the street

"Beeeeeeeep," the noise of Sakiri's research was still annoying his brain. The high pitch note was buzzing through his brain.

-I need to rest, a place to sit for an hour. Maybe, Amitur Dish is open, they got some good ice creams there too.

Lucky for him, his favourite local restaurant in the centre of the neighbourhood was open and greeted him if he was gone for over a year.

"Riuyi-kun, you seemed to be in for some refreshment," one of the waiters commented when Sonomasu entered the place.

"You're right, can I get a caramel milkshake?"

His headache continued, while he walked to a free table in the corner of the restaurant.

Riuyi couldn't hear the whispers from the students who were enjoying their meals.

"Hey, that's Frequencer, isn't he?"

"You mean that dude behind the keyboard by Delic Wave?"

"Yeah, he's a regular guest here for as far as I've heard."

No one of them mentioned the rumour of him terrorizing the neighbourhood.

-I wonder if Ashido and Nathan already have arrived at the Judgement HQ.

He grabbed his phone and waited until his headphone was connected to his phone and was searching for Ashido's phone number.

Meanwhile, his order was served and the waiter noticed that Riuyi was absorbed in his own mind. He was already known for being a day dreamer and because of that, they didn't bother him when he was with his thoughts somewhere else.

With a press on his phone, he was connected with Ashido, who greeted him on her normal tone.

"Riuyi-kun, why are calling me for no reason?"

"I was wondering where you currently are, have you arrived already?" he asked and put the coupe of ice before him.

"We are waiting for the tram to District 2. It seems that you are done with your visit, you could join us if you want."

"Sorry, I will pass, they have probably heard of the rumours and will at least know my appearance at night."

-I can't blow up my cover as the terror of this branch. It's pretty comfy when the level zero gangsters stay away from the Chakuri area, it's peaceful here.

Agency needed a way to keep the gangsters around the office in check and they found a simple trick to make it work. Rumours were crafted around Riuyi's imagery, creating him as an urban terror for the rest of Academy City. The urban legends of him were posted under the name Frequencer, a rebel who lurks in the city at night to attack anyone who came close by. Almost every punk from the other branches nearby didn't want to meet him and stood away from the Chakuri-district at night, fear works best when some things are unclear about, leaving enough room for the imagination to go wild.

"I need to hang up, the tram is coming and it will be fully loaded," Ashido apologized and ended the call.

-In that case, I can comfortably enjoy of my ice cream.

It was a thought of joy, while he was adding salt to the coupe.

-I have deserved this, that scanning was a freaking hell, even with those earplugs that he gave me.

Location: Transport Line District 2 

"It's nice to get the most important information from the others." Nathan said, while he and Ashido were taking the tram towards the Judgement Head Quarter.

They wore the recognizable Judgement sleeve on their right arm, this time how it was supposed to be.

-It's a blessing that the higher ups wants to keep the secret of Judgement branch #013. Nobody will questions us if we really are part of Judgement.

She was quite confident that there were no mind readers with them. At least, nobody from Judgement was.

The majority of the line was used by members who all gathering to the HQ in district two.

Ashido and Nathan were recognizable among the others. Most members were in their school uniform and had their hair properly. In that aspect, Ashido's long single pony tail and Nathan's short spiked hair were enough to stand them out, but Nathan wasn't worried about his white blouse, who was loosely opened.

"Well, we will see what Judgement officers has to say to all of us."

"You got Simo's notebook? He forgot his homework for tomorrow, so that's the reason why you are here," Ashido questioned and saw how Nathan hold the notebook high.

"All right, so what do they want to tell us?"

She saw that the lead of the Judgement program was tapping the microphone to test it.

"Let's start this presentation. First, we are here to announce that the captain of Multi Active Rescue is replaced, due to legal circumstances. Her function is replaced by Hunami Leonard, who has done a lot for the training procedures of Judgement and Anti-Skill."

-That's some serious reorganization, that we otherwise won't know if we didn't attend these gatherings.

"We are further happy to state that the Poltergeist Accident has been solved and we are grateful of your assistance in that case."

Nathan gave a thumbs up to show that he was busy with writing everything down. Normally, the branches would receive a mail afterwards, but that won't work for Chakuri's branch of the organization.

"Due to that, Judgement can focus again on local criminals and rebels."

Ashido's head turned cautious to Nathan, who seemed to haven't heard the words from the lead as he was humming in himself.

-Does she really mean rebels, could they have Riuyi as a target, due to his reputation?

"Let's go further with the facts, as normally the crime rates in each branch are staying low, you have all done good work."

Ashido scanned the list and wasn't surprised by the high crime rates in branch number 13. Judgement seemed to be completely fine by mispresenting the unlucky office of them.

"The photo is taken," whispered Nathan to her and hid his phone again in his pocket.

The head went on with usual data demonstrations and ended the gathering by giving the members a small morale boost.

-We have had more interesting conferences before, but it's always nice to hear about reorganisation. Perhaps, they will rethink their actions in the Chakuri branch.

The sun was on his highest when they were outside waiting for the transport line, which was completely full the first time.

"At least we have done our homework, so it won't be drastic if we arrive late in our branch."

Nathan wasn't worried about the time and attracted with his comment a Judgement member who wore a very serious face.

"You are from branch 013, is that right?"

Nathan wasn't bothered by confirming it after a short interaction with Ashido.

"Yeah, that's right. I have a question too: who are you?" Nathan responded and turn his head towards the sun to enjoy the warmth.

"It's odd, that both of you haven't heard of Kuroko Shirai," she commented with suspicion, she sensed that something wasn't right from the start.

Ashido had heard of her, but never seen Kuroko in real life, so it surprised her when it appeared to be a girl with two pony tails in her hair. She expected a different look from a well-known Judgement member.

Ashido realised that she needed to act quickly to not spoil their coverage, however Nathan was the one who rescued the situation.

"This is the first time I have heard about you, normally Simo-kun will be here, but he forgot doing his homework, so here I am."

-Nathan seems to be very good in improvising, well he is the front man of his band, so...

"She has probably heard of you, but didn't know your appearance. Not everyone know our faces," he continued with a suddenly change in attitude.

"Huh?" the Kuroko's partner looked confused and shocked, when he became expressive and in his element.

"The point is: We didn't know Shirai Kuroko, but you two don't know Kurebe Nathan!"

When he dropped that name in the chat, the partner of Shirai, Kazari Uiharu, recognized that name after a quick refresh of her brain.

"You mean, from..." she reached in her mind to the band's name.

"Yes, Delic Wave," Nathan confirmed. He was excited to hear that someone recognized the band, with him as the front man of the group.

Kuroko looked to Uiharu for some clarification about the current topic.

"It's a band that Saten-san likes, it's progressive and expiremental rock and they are famous for their synths," Kazari explained with a soft voice.

-Please, don't mention his name.

"But back to the point, why is the crime rate in your branch so high?"

At thtat moment, Ashido and Nathan were saved and trapped by the same question.

"It's at night, the local rebel Frequencer is famous for terrorizing the neighbourhood," Ashido hijacked the conversation to make no mistakes. Nathan can be overly confident when he is enthusiastic and Ashido have experienced that with her own eyes.

"I have heard of him, he likes to ambush people, so you don't where he exactly is."

The comment gave her the information that the rumours were successfully spread, because in reality, it was easier to ambush Riuyi, due to his dreamy attitude.

Nathan's phone was ringing and when he saw the display, he realised that it was Riuyi, it was Frequencer.

"How's it?" he took the call and did a few steps to the background for some privacy.

-He is now talking with Riuyi, I can see that.

"If you need help with that punk, then feel free to ask for assistance. You don't have to do it alone," the serious Kuroko said and gave Ashido a card with her telephone number on it.

-Not that I am gonna use it, but thanks.

"Ashido-san," Nathan said over a small distance, "I need to go, my friends wants to rehears for our next concert, shall we go?"

This wasn't probably the reason why he wanted to leave this place, but this was a good excuse for doing so.

"Of course, I think that Kuroko-san over here has other duties too," she replied and looked into the analytical eyes of the girl.

"I hope that we will meet again," Kuroko said and she saw how Ashido got dragged by Nathan to the train.

"Me too!" Ashido shouted, while the door of the train was already closing before her eyes.

Kuroko and Uihara saw the whole conversation through different eyes. While Uihara was just impressed by how different Judgement folk could be, Kuroko was more being suspicous about the whole chit-chatter that they encountered.

"Is there something? You look quite serious about them, Kuroko-san." Uiharu asked, when the train was departing from the station.

"Yeah, these two felt odd, they don't seem to be the usual Judgement-members."


	7. Chap 6: Freebies

Location: On the street...

**The next morning...**

"Are you sure about that? A real concert in a major music hall? That must be quite a risk."

Nathan's day couldn't begin better than this.

His dad, a well-known Japanese singer, got some high placed acquaintances in the music industry and managed to put the attention onto the small band of his son.

As a result the local head of Sunshine Entertainment had visited yesterday's rehearsal and proposed this morning a small concert in the Sunset Music Hall.

"Of course I will take this opportunity. We have played in clubs a few times and we a have popularity going on, but for a staple of the entertainment business to hire such a young local band, sounds astonishing to me."

His walking cycle was like always care-free, but his feet were more energetic than normal.

"You want to know what he was doing at the rehearsal?"

Nathan wanted clarity about the fact that the head of Sunset was questioning about Delic Wave's pianist.

"Yeah, he doesn't contribute much with the keyboard, but he's the person behind the synths and the pitch effects."

He got some glances from female students, while he was listening to the comment. It was the natural effect of being front man of his quite popular band.

"Yeah, it's him, it's the Ace of Chakuri. Sonomasu-kun is our sound-designer and without him, more than half of our songs would fall apart."

"(...)", the manager went over the one-time contract on a rather monotone voice, which diverted the attention of Nathan.

Meanwhile, Nathan was at the end of the same street as Chakuri Middle School and noticed a vehicle before the school.

-What is a truck doing at the entrance of our school?

He recognized the logo on the truck from a tech company, his father has talked about them before.

-It seems that Hertzagon Inc. is visiting our school.

"Sorry, I need to hang up."

"?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I will agree with your terms."

"No, I didn't listen, but that doesn't matter to me, bye!"

Nathan ended the phone call and ran the last fifty meters to see what's going on.

There appeared to be a huge gathering in the auditorium and due to the fact that the principal was also present, it must be an important event for the school.

"We got an offer from Hertzagon to test their newest earplugs, before they put them on the market. Everyone is allowed to take one set."

Nathan heard the explanation of the principal and shrugged.

-I don't have interest, why should I use these when I am using the professional earplugs that we also use for our concerts?

For him, the answer was very obvious:

-No, of course not.

"But please don't wear them during the lessons, we want you to concentrate on the class, not on the music."

-That seems like a logical-

Nathan stopped with his thought process and was looking around, he couldn't find the person.

-Now I think of it, Riuyi has always his headphone on.

"Nathan-kun, can you do something for me?"

The person where Kurebe was looking for stood right behind him. The black curly hair, mixed with steel, appeared in front of his face.

Riuyi was of average length, which made Nathan a pretty tall student, he already was at the same height as most of the teachers and he wasn't that far removed from Tom's length.

"Sure, what want you me to do?", Kurebe replied.

"Tell to Hira-sensei that I am doing my homework at home, I am skipping class today. I don't want all the attention in class."

"(...)"

Nathan was silent a little while, it wasn't normal for the Ace to skip class.

"What do you mean? You could stay in class like normal"

"And getting all those jealous comments from classmates about the fact that I am allowed to wear my headphones in class? Please no."

Nathan was amazed by how genuinely angry Riuyi sounded that moment. He knew how Sonomasu reacts when he gets irritated, so receiving this response was odd for him.

Annoyance wasn't that big of a problem for him, however, Kurebe figured out that this conversation was based on another issue.

"What's actually going on with you and your headphone? Is it because you're Chakuri's Ace?"

"That's exactly the reason why I skip school today. I will see you tomorrow."

Riuyi was already turning to head home, but Nathan just wanted to reply with an important message.

"Wait!"

Sonomasu looked towards him with a hint of confusion, waiting for Kurebe's comment.

"This morning, I have spoken with the head of Sunset Music Hall, the deal is made, so we will perform tonight there. Is it okay if I see you there at nineteen o'clock?"

"Sure, just text me the location and I will be there."

"Thanks a lot, this is a huge opportunity and I don't want you to miss it."

He found himself unable to move. His mind was working to process the current behaviour of his friend, who was heading for home.

"Hey! Kurebe-kun, what's up?", a voice blasted almost in his ears, "Our class will begin soon."

Nathan got distracted by Ashido's voice and decided to not worry that much about Riuyi, who was returning to his own apartment.

"With who where you talking?" she asked and received a surprisingly tame answer from him:

"With Sonomasu-kun, he's going to attend class at home for a day."

"Huh, is there something wrong with him?"

"I hope not, but due to the annoyance on his face, I am fearing that something is troubling him. But at least, he will be at the concert tonight," he said, while he was staring to the front door.

"Of course, he has also problems. However, try to focus first on school before you get issues too."

Due to Ashido's comment, a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"By the way, do you have those earplugs of Hertzagon?"

"No, I like to have my mind empty when I am training at the dojo."

"And where and which martial arts form are you training in your free time?"

"(...)"

She noticed what Nathan had planned. She could predict it from the start what he was going to do.

-I won't answer that question, because he will continue with asking question until infinity.

"You will see that fast enough."

Ashido grabbed Nathan by the arm and dragged him through the school building to their first class.

**After school...**

"Alright, I am going back home to prepare for the show of tonight, are you coming to the concert too, I can repay your ticket later," Nathan said when the bell rang for the last time today. He stretched his arms into the air and was curious about Ashido's decision.

"Sorry, I have duty tonight and you know, Agency is coming for me first."

"Well, that sucks. By the way, wouldn't be dangerous to go around at night in the district? I know that we got rumours that are keeping us safe, but even then, some groups are trying to confront him when they have become overly confident."

"Don't say that you mean that serious, you asked this morning which form of martial art I am following, so you know that I can defend myself good. Furthermore, I also got my esper power, so please say that you aren't insulting me."

Nathan could tell the truth, stating that he was indeed serious about that question, but after she informed him about all of her methods to defend herself, it was wiser to lie for his own personal health.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, though, you're power is Adhesion, that's not an offensive power to be honest."

"You are thinking way to small, Adhesion isn't just the ability to stick to objects, it's also works in the opposite direction. I can throw trash bins without grabbing them with my hands, it's pretty awkward to see it, but it's effective."

"That's indeed a weird phenomenon," Nathan replied without too much thought.

"I am not going to lie about it, but even when it's scientifically proven, esper powers in general are non-realistic phenomenon too. They have proven that it exist, however, they don't know why each person got his specific power. Riuyi got Frequencer and I got Adhesion, but why do I got that specific one?"

"Science is advanced, but it seems that they still haven't reached the end of the whole science tree."

Ashido looked on her phone and saw that she needed to go for her training.

"However, I will see you again tomorrow!"

Nathan couldn't even react as she was already hundred meters removed from him.

-I am speechless,

It was a short moment when that thought showed up in his mind.

-She is able to keep her martial art form hidden, like Riuyi does with his own secret. Of course, I would like to know, like to care about his issues, but he got very irritated when I asked him about it. It seems to be a much more serious secret than Ashido's one.

"Beep beep," his phone went off and displayed the number of Riuyi.

"Ah Riuyi-kun, are still you grumpy or do you have anohter reason to call me?"

"It's for another reason," Riuyi's mood seemed to have returned to his normal state, which was a calm one.

"Do you know any good stores for bread? I am helping someone one at the moment who is in desperately need for bread."

"Yes, I know a few grocery stores that sells bread, but why of all people are you calling me?"

"Your mother is European, am I right? I thought you are more used to eating bread for breakfast."

"Wrong," said Nathan smiling after he made the sound of a quiz zoomer.

"My mom is American, not European. Not every long person with gorgeous blond hair is European."

"And not all people with black hair are Asian, you knoow that." Riuyi sounded as serious and calm as always and that confirmed the fact that he has cooled down from their conversation in the morning.

"Ha ha, it is good that you have returned to your normal state. Where are you, I can direct you to the best groceries stores in Academy City, my mother got an excellent nose for these shops."

Riuyi hesitated for a short while, but at the end, he decided to give Nathan his location.

"I will be there in less than a half hour, Bread man is coming for rescue!" Nathan said jokingly and ended the phone call immediately.

If he was a bit patient, which he wasn't, he could hear the response from Riuyi...


	8. Chap 7: 'Tourist' Guide

Location: Before Riuyi's apartement complex...

-I don't want to bother him with my handicap, it's not his worries.

Riuyi was ascending the stair to the second floor, where his apartment was located.

When he was inside his room, he checked the sheet music that they were going to play at Sunset Music Hall. His sheet wasn't completely writtin in the traditional way of notating: his paper was still divided in bars with the time signature, however, notes were just x-notes like a drummer would have with a specific frequencies notated above them.

This gave him enough information about the wave that he needed to change during the performance. He could immediately get a grasp on the frequency and manipulate it as it was intended.

Most of Delic Wave's songs have at least one or two of these kinds of effects and the band was known for those things.

"Bzzzt bzzzt," his phone started to vibrate, signaling that someone was calling him. It took a couple of seconds before his phone was linked to the headphone and another few to accept the call.

"Sonomasu Riuyi, who's this?" he questioned, while he was walking to the couch.

"It's me, Freya Koll, I want to ask you if you have sometime after school?"

"I took a day off, so I am at home and able to help you, depending on the task."

-Is she lost in the city? I can imagine that happening.

He laid down on the couch, with his eyes towards the ceiling and with the phone before his mouth.

"Are you allowed to do that?", she asked concerning.

"Nah, but they probably understand why I am skipping school today, so I won't be in trouble."

"Huh?" she seemed to be confused, though it lasted only for a few minutes as she picked up the conversation immediately afterwards.

"Never mind, I would like to have as my guide through the city, I need to buy some groceries."

"Where are you at the moment? I am willing to help you, I can due my homework later."

"Just wait a minute," she responded and Riuyi heard the sound of a closing door. What he didn't predict was the sound for opening a door that quick after the first sound.

-Did I hear two doors opening at the same time?

He moved his vision towards the front door, which was now open with Freya standing in the frame.

Both sides ended the call almost in sync and continued their conversation in real life.

"That was fast, their wasn't that much time between closing and opening the door."

"Of course, the room next to you was free, so I am moving in there," she responded with a bit of sarcasm.

"That makes sense?"

Riuyi wasn't completely sure if the room next to him was legit empty or that there was some more going on with the occupation.

"I know what are you thinking..."

She stood there with a serious face, looking at Riuyi who was stiill loosely laying on the couch.

"In that case, you can say if I am right about it or not. I don't know how far your group will go."

"You're wrong, it was already free. I promise you that."

Riuyi didn't worry about her lying and he lifted himself out the couch. He walked to the closet and grabbed his wallet that he used for shopping.

"I don't think you can make money with that flute of yours, so I don't mind to pay your groceries for the first few days," he said and he was ready to leave his apartment.

"You don't have to do that, I don't want to ruin your finances."

"I am Level 4, for some reason, Academy City has decided to pay level fours and fives more than enough to provide myself. My parents aren't upset if I am skipping a week for paying them back."

It took quite some money to get Riuyi to the best hospital in Japan. While his family was financially stable, Riuyi couldn't resist the guilt that he felt for being a huge expense to his parents and with the Level 4 payment, he was able to pay them back easily.

"So, do you wanna shop or not?"

"Only for groceries, not for clothes. Deal?" she proposed.

Riuyi observed her for a couple of seconds and his conclusion made him smile.

"We will see," he said, confident of his own judgement, "we will see..."

Location: District 15, Manzoku Mall

"I can't find any good bread either, I assumed that one the biggest malls in the city had good products, but your taste is rather specific," Riuyi reported after searching for more than a half hour for a good bakery.

"Your taste is rather odd to me, so don't complain about it."

"Let's rest our feet somewhere, I know a good cafe," Riuyi decided and went straight for the exit of the mall. All the attention got a bit on his nerves, which was odd as he was popular in the Chakuri District. He was also completely comfortable on stage, when the massive audience was looking at him, so what made him feel uneasy over here?

-I was wrong, she didn't got distracted by clothes, what kind of woman is she?

He saw how other students were looking at him for his odd appearence and where talking about where you could come from, but he felt the urge to go outside as fast as possible.

"Are you okay?" Freya asked when they were finally outside. They have settled themselves in chairs and Riuyi ordered two strawberry milkshakes.

"At the moment yes, but I don't-"

His explanation got intervened by Freya's phone which went off, her ring tone was already an attention grabber, but her conversation peaked the top.

"Nerthus, sind Sie das? (Nerthus, is that you?)" her voice shifted to a different tone when she started talking. Of course, Riuyi assumed that it was German and that it was from the organisation where she belonged to.

"Ich werde Eis zu essen, Ich bin auf der Suche nach Brot. (I am going to eat an ice cream, I am searching for bread.)"

Riuyi could feel all the suspicion that she attracted towards them with her phone call. He looked around him and next to seeing all those confused faces, he also found the solution for the whole problem.

"Uhm, Freya," he said, while he was poking her a bit.

"Our ice creams will be served."

After a few more lines of exchanged German dialogue, she ended the call with a surprisingly fresh variation on the phrase that most people know outside of Germany itself:

"Auf wiederhören."

She put her phone away and became enthusiastic about the mere size of the ice coupes.

"This is way bigger that I had expected, you don't have to bribe me, you have helped me already a lot by showing me the shopping district, I will come here back for the rest of the shopping," her voice was honest and she began to attack the ice cream with her spoon.

"I am not done with helping you, I will also make a phone call with a friend of mine, who's more into bread than I am. He would probably know a store which I couldn't know of that it existed."

Riuyi's head set got reconnected with his phone and sended out a request with a popular friend of his.

His request was accepted and he got immediately fired with kind hearted questions from the other side of the line.

"Ah Riuyi-kun, are still you grumpy or do you have anohter reason to call me?"

"It's for another reason," Riuyi remembered that short burst of annoyance in the morning. It was a long enough time for him to forget about conversation and the whole shopping with Freya made it even going away faster.

"Do you know any good stores for bread? I am helping someone one at the moment who is in desperately need for bread," he asked, while Freya was looking to him from time to time, when he spoke of her through the phone network. Her mouth was covered ice all over and Riuyi couldn't stop smiling to this 'primative' behaviour of hers.

"Yes, I know a few grocery stores that sells bread, but why of all people are you calling me?"

"Your mother is European, am I right? I thought you are more used to eating bread for breakfast."

"Wrong,"

Freya was witnessing the whole conversation and got triggered occasionally when specific words reached her ears. After a quick chat, she saw how Riuyi gave the location of them to the other side:

"Do you know the ice shop at the front of the east entrance of Manzoku Mall. You love that place, I have seen you multiple times here."

He didn't have to mention Artic Sweets, the shop itself, to give Nathan enough hints to lure him straight over here.

"You seem to have little fate in the transport system, half an hour is definitely overly estimated," was Riuyi's last sentence before he ended the call from his side, not knowing that Nathan already had hung up. He was ready to make the next comment about the observations that he made.

"You were hungry it seems like. You are already done with the ice coupe."

"I, uhm, I got a bit carried away with eating and yes, it's finished. Bon Appetit for you only, I guess."

"(...)", Riuyi didn't replied and started also with his own ice cream, after he ordered a different ice coupe for Nathan.

"You aren't very talkative, aren't you?"

"What can you expect, my first four year were a living hell, for me and my parents. I didn't use my voice that much because it would hurt my own brain. I still picked up the whole language, but I don't think I was happy at that time. My mom has told me that-"

He interupted himself and felt suddenly quilty.

-I am quiet a hypocrite, am I?

He was slowly sinking into his own mind, though, Bread man was on time to rescue him.

"Riuyi-kun, are you dating?" Nathan asked from the opposite side of the street. He waved to the duo and watched out for cars, before he crossed it to be greeted with his answer:

"No, she's the one who needs the location of a good bakery for bread."

"Oooh," Nathan said when he looked at Freya, who was becoming a bit pissed when Nathan didn't mind to inspect her from closeby.

"Where do you come from? You do have the same lovely eyes as my mother."

Freya turned her eyes towards Riuyi:

"Is he flirting?" she asked irritated.

"Nope, he's genuinely admiring your eyes, his mother is American."

"However, fear not. I am here to rescue you from starvation as I, Bread Man, know a few good bakeries in Academy City," he said while the waitress was approaching them with the order.

"Is that for me, Riuyi-kun?" His eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm, his mental state was reduced to that of a young energetic child.

"It indeed is, I know that you adore this shop, so I bought you a coupe in advance."

"You're right on that front, I can't refuse such an offer." He wasn't done with talking or he was already busy with eating.

"By the way, Riuyi-kun," he said, short after he swallowed a piece of ice, "do you mind to do an improvisation piece with me tonight?"

Freya was observing the due with a bit of astonishment.

"What do you have in mind? As long as it isn't a multi-layered vocaloid, I think I can manage it."

"I want to do something progressive, I want to try Gregorian."

"!" she coulnd't hide her reaction from the other two.

"Is there something Freya-san?"

"She is called Freya-san? That's a gorgeous name! Isn't that derived from German Mythology?"

"Uhm, I am okay, thanks. You don't have to worry about me."

-I hope that he will stick to a single sentence, otherwise he might cause something in the city without knowing it.

She knew that incantations actually worked, she was from that side of the spectrum. Of course, magic is scientifically incorrect, but they might work over here too, which could lead to effects that she couldn't predict.

"You know that Gregorian is conservative, right?"

"Yes, though, that's in historical context. It will be refreshing to hear it in a Rock concert. My idea was to do a duet, you take the low voice, I will do the high voice."

"That will be interesting, but it's possible."

Riuyi saw that Nathan was finished with his coupe too, so he ended the breakon a practical note:

"However, tell us, where are these high quality bakeries that may save her from starvation?"


	9. Chap 8: Big Stage

Location: At the Sunshine Music Hall

"I didn't know that you were a fan too of Delic Wave, Kuroko-san."

Saten's smile never wore off her face and it was even larger this evening.

"I won't state that I am a fan, but I am interested in their music. I have heard a small sample and they peaked my interest."

-Well, I don't lie, he definitely peaked my interest as a Judgement member.

"I am so excited to see them performing in real life and that in a major concert hall."

"It's seemed to be planned short before the concert, we need to buy our tickets at the entrance."

"Yep, that's why we already waiting in the line."

Kuroko looked back on the whole reaction, when she asked if she could join Saten in the concert.

"That would be great, then I don't have to worry that I will miss the train. There is no faster way than traveling with you."

"That's a reason for agreeing yes, but please don't say that in public."

-Well, at least I can see him in his natural habitat.

Location: Behind the stage

"I am fucking excited for this jam session, look to all these people"

Nathan had taken a small glance at tonight's audience, which was waiting for Delic Wave to show up.

"Alright, let's give them a wonderful and amazing concert and experience!"

Every member of the band, except Riuyi, agreed with Nathan's decision. Sonomasu had muted everything to focus on the upcoming songs. There was a cable connected to his headphone, which will soon be plugged into the keyboard and synthesizer.

"Okay boys, let's jam and give them an unforgetable concert!" Nathan was fired up and couldn't wait to perform.

Location: In the music hall

The stage was currently empty and all the lights were turned off, it was pitch black. The speakers didn't emit any sounds yet, but the audience made a whole cloud of whispering and quite chit-chatting. They couldn't wait for Delic Wave to appear on stage to start this concert.

Kuroko only waited with an observing expression for the band members to show up, so that she could get a better look for Nathan Kurebe, who claimed to be the front man of the band. Saten looked with excitement around her aimlessly, until...

The first sound started to come out of the speakers and the crowd became immediately silent. The calming, almost meditative timbre of the sound gave everyone a comfortable and chill feeling that relaxed all of their muscles.

_This is a rather interesting way to start a concert._

After the whole audience was silenced, the pitch of the tone started to rise slowly, while it kept the atmosphere, which got accompanied by a bass-guitarist who got put into the spotlights.

_How have they attend the stage? I didn't hear any footsteps on stage, their shoes would normally make a small sound when they walk with them._

The bassist was wearing a sci-fi inspired pair of mirrored glass, which was made it more of a mystery who they were.

Kuroko couldn't know that it was piece of inspiration that the band got from Riuyi, who due to the harsh light was always wearing the black mirrored glasses on stage.

"Let's go on a journey..."

Kuroko recognized the timbre of the voice, the speakers made the illusion that it came from all the sides, that it came from above, from a sacred place that they couldn't reach.

"Oooh, that's Kurebe-kun!" Saten said, sounding like a fan-girl of famous boy band.

"...we will take you on a journey, on a voyage of sound and rhythm, to a place far away in this vast universe."

The music rested on a dominant chord, giving a feeling of suspense to the crowd, where after the band members of Delic Wave were revealed on stage. Only Nathan didn't wear a pair of glasses, while his eyes were sparkling from excitement.

"We will begin from there and go beyond the borders of reality, beyond the known reality, into the higher spheres of the unknown!"

The band started with a colourful decorated chord, where after Riuyi waited a few seconds to do the big shift.

The whole timbre and overall quality of the frequencies changed drastically, slowly pitch bending it down to almost the bass range.

It was a difficult trick to do for Riuyi, but he they had rehearsed this part many times. A simple wave was no issue, only knowing the frequence and the general form, but having multiple waves on top of each other who influence and amplify each other is a hard nut to crack.

_That's impressive piece of sound technology that they have their._

The sound has become distorted a bit, it became gritty and rough at the edge. This whole landscape of sounds got accompanied with a plucked bass-guitar and while the distorted slowly faded away, Riuyi added a soft feeling synth to replace it and Nathan hopped in with the lyrics.

After a couple more songs, Delic Wave stopped for Nathan having an engagement with the audience who were already fired up for the next songs, whatever those might be.

"Are y'all having a great time tonight?" Nathan asked while his heart beat calmed down. They were all sweating and decided that they all deserved a little break and rest a bit.

"Yeah!" the crowd shouted their answer in excitement.

_I am not going to lie, their music isn't bad._

"Just a small shout-out to our synth designer behind the keyboard. I hope that he's ready for the next few minutes."

While everyone was yelling due to being enthusiastic, Riuyi took step forward by coming from behind the synth. The cable that connected his headphone with the keyboard was now plugged into a small device which was attached to his jeans.

"I am ready for the next weird thing you have in your mind," he stated calmly and he was now full on display, revealing a lot of details of his appearence.

_Wait, he looks like that person out of one of Saten-san's rumours where she told me about._ Kuroko's mind was immediately fixed on Sonomasu, who didn't noticed anything of it, because he was busy with disecting Kurebe's voice.

"Frequencer, the terror of the Chakuri District. He's ambushing people at night and we don't know a lot of his looks, but he is wearing a headset and glasses," Kuroko recalled Saten's story to herself.

"Test, test, test," Nathan was checking the microphone during their break, while he looked at Riuyi.

Sonomasu was absorbed in his process of trying to get the voice right. A voice, especially the rich ones like Kurebe's, was never built out of one frequency, but a delicate balance between the base and the overtones, slightly off in volume.

"Superb, this is where I am looking forward to," Nathan commented on the current state of his voice, who entered the bass register of the human voice.

"As you can hear, my voice has been modified right on stage, so give an extra shout out to our Synth designer!"

_He fits the discription of the rebel, I am getting curious what his ability is._

Everyone became suddenly silent, when Nathan started to sing again. The front man of Delic Wave, however, chose a completely different singing style.

The slow tempo and the foreign language started to bring peace to the audience, who got hooked by this random change in style. While some fans noticed that the singing resembled Gregorian, others heard the smooth transitions in pitch between notes, who didn't fit in the boundaries of Western tuned tonality.

Riuyi saw the thumbs up of his friend and slowly started to change the pitch again, this time with the small device on his belt. During the slow two octave shift, Kurebe didn't bother to throw some small, but recognizable melodies in the mix, where after he hit a high note and got a good foundation, when Riuyi started to sing bass line, parallel to lead voice.

_This isn't technology anymore, this trick is esper based._

"Oh, haven't I told you about it? There are rumours that the pianist has the ability to change and manipulate waves."

Saten saw the static observation of Kuroko and tried to explain what's going on. However, it seemed that she went too much in details this time.

"Wait, you mean the one with the sun glasses?"

"?"

Kuroko realised the communication error that she had made and clarified her question.

"I mean the one with the headphone, the one singing the bass."

_I know, it's a rumour but the resemblance to that of the Frequencers is stunning._

"We assume that's him, but maybe someone is off-stage doing the effects," Saten put it simply.

_I need to dive deeper into their district, there is something going on what Judgement probably doesn't know._

Kurebe and Sonomasu reached the last few bars of their performance, where after they received positive feedback in the form of an applaud.

"It seems that you enjoyed that duet, let's get the assemble back together for the last few songs, before we will end this amazing journey to other realities!" Nathan spoke with light voice to crowd, while the bass guitarist started to play a riff in an uncommon time signature.

_I haven't heard this rhythm before. Is this a seven eight song?_ Kuroko got slowly distracted by the music, while she tried to put some puzzle pieces together in her mind.

*Author's note: Due to my own method of writing, this is the last chapter in the first notebook. I am trying to continue the plot lines on a regular base, but I got a bit distracted with an original story of mine, so the upload scheme will be probably one chapter per month.

However, I hope the story is enjoyable so far. I know, it's slowly moving forwards, but it's necessary if you write a complete original spin-off.

PS: A small spoiler, the next chapter is our first fight scene in this serie, so stay tuned...


End file.
